The Heart of a Child
by Anastasia Who
Summary: Aragorn finds a young girl in the woods. She is lost and alone and Aragorn promises to do whatever he can to help her. I changed the title to what it was suppose to be. Please R & R.
1. Discovery in the Woods

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings belongs to J. R. R. Tolkien. I don't own anything. A/N: Another Lord of the Rings fan fic. Hope all of enjoy this one too. Don't worry! It won't be as sad as the last one. This one has lots of Aragorn. Please read and review. Comments always appreciated.  
  
Chapter 1  
Discovery in the Woods  
  
Aragorn quietly began walking through the woods. The sun was just beginning to rise. The birds were just waking up and their songs could be heard throughout the forest. A gentle breeze blew across the trees as Aragorn stooped down to examine a deer track.  
  
Suddenly he heard the bushes rumble a short distance away. Aragorn quickly notched an arrow to his bow and silently crept around the bush. He was ready to shoot if he needed to at whatever was behind the bush. Suddenly, Aragorn gasped.  
  
There behind the bush was a young girl, not more than seven years old. The girl turned her face toward Aragorn. Fear leapt into her eyes and she quickly backed away. Aragorn quickly lowered his bow. For a moment, he studied the girl. She had light blonde hair that clung to the top of her head. Her face was streaked with mud and her eyes seemed lost and alone. Aragorn bent down on a knee and spoke softly to the child.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you." He said.  
  
The girl did not seem to believe him. She looked about ready to cry.  
  
"Where is your mother? Did you get lost?" Aragorn gently asked.  
  
The girl did not answer. She stared at Aragorn with trembling hands.  
  
Aragorn sighed slightly. "Are you hungry?" he asked as he placed his hand into his pack.  
  
The girl drew away in fear. Aragorn pulled out a piece of bread from his pack and held it out to her. The girl stared at the food. Aragorn nodded to her reassuringly. The girl hesitated for a moment, but then she reached out and grabbed the food. Aragorn sat and watch her for a moment as she gobbled up the food. Aragorn smiled at her as she finished.  
  
"Who are you?" She finally asked  
  
"You can call me Strider. I'm a ranger." Aragorn replied.  
  
The girl remained silent, but continued to stare at Aragorn.  
  
"May I know your name?" He asked.  
  
"I'm Reallan." The girl replied a bit hesitantly.  
  
Aragorn smiled and nodded his head. "What are you doing out here all alone, Reallan?" Aragorn asked.  
  
The girl remained silent. She pulled her knees in close to herself and continued to stare at Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn could tell she was cold. "Are you lost?" Aragorn asked.  
  
The girl nodded slightly.  
  
"How long have you been out here?" Aragorn asked.  
  
The girl did not reply.  
  
Aragorn stood up and pretended to leave. "Well, if you don't want to talk, then I guess you don't need my help." He said as he turned around and headed back the way he came.  
  
"Wait!" came a soft reply that even Aragorn could barely hear.  
  
Aragorn paused for a moment.  
  
"Please don't leave." Reallan said in a weak voice.  
  
Aragorn turned around and looked down at the girl.  
  
Reallan was about ready to cry again. "I've been lost for four days now." The girl finally said.  
  
Aragorn cocked his head. "How did you get lost?"  
  
The girl stared down at the ground. Aragorn bent down by her. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened." He said gently.  
  
"My town was attacked." Reallan began. "My mommy told me to flee into the woods." Tears began to fill the child's eyes. "I began to run. My mum was close behind, but suddenly I heard her scream." Tears began to fall down Reallan's dirty face. "I turned around and I saw that she had been shot with an arrow. I wanted to run to her, but I was so scarred. I ran into the woods and I kept running." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I was so scarred." She whispered as she began to cry uncontrollably.  
  
Aragorn reached out his hand and gently took her into his arms. "Do not be afraid, little one." Aragorn said comfortingly.  
  
"But what if they try to find me?" Reallan sobbed. "I'm afraid."  
  
"Ssh, calm down. No one's going to hurt you." Aragorn tried to comfort her.  
  
"But they will. They have already tried once to kill me."  
  
"Reallan calm down. It'll be okay. I'll protect you if anyone tries to hurt you." Aragorn said.  
  
Reallan stopped crying. She wiped her face and looked up at Aragorn. "You mean it?" She asked.  
  
Aragorn nodded. He didn't know what he would do with the child, but he knew he couldn't leave her here alone in the woods. He liked something about the child. Though he had some business to do in the woods, he decided it could wait. He would try to find the young girl's parents, if they were still alive, or at least find her a safe place to live.  
  
"Do you know where your home is at?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Reallan shook her head. "Not really." She replied. "It's a small town near the mountains."  
  
Aragorn nodded slightly as he stood.  
  
"Where are you going?" Reallan asked as she also stood.  
  
"I must get my horse. I will take you to Rivendell." Aragorn replied.  
  
"Rivendell? But why Rivendell?" The girl asked as she followed behind Aragorn. "Rivendell is where the elves live. Don't you have a home somewhere?"  
  
Aragorn turned to face the girl. He slightly shrugged his shoulders. "Rivendell is like a home to me."  
  
"But why don't you live among your people, like most men do?" The child inquired.  
  
Aragorn smiled as he kept walking. "You'll be safe in Rivendell, Reallan. It's only a days journey from here."  
  
Reallan silently followed Aragorn. In only a few moments, Aragorn found his horse, Gwindor. He gently placed Reallan on the horse and began to lead the way to Rivendell. For a short time they traveled in silence.  
  
"Strider," Reallan said breaking the silence.  
  
Aragorn turned his head back to look at her.  
  
"You never answered my question. I asked you why you don't live among your people." Reallan said as she held on to Gwindor.  
  
Aragorn shrugged his shoulders as he continued to lead his horse. "You are a very curious little girl, Reallan. But there are some questions that aren't meant to be answered."  
  
Reallan sighed, but remained silent. 


	2. Danger in the Woods

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Lord of the Rings. Reallan and Ninde are my characters, though. The creatures used in this chapter and story, the wranks, are also mine. It is my idea not from Tolkien's work.  
  
A/N: Just to give you a quick description of wranks. Wranks are foul creature almost like orc, yet they are different in many ways. They are not as skilled with the bow or the sword, but they use them nevertheless and are dangerous in groups. They are very fast; however. They can easily dodge arrows or quickly catch a retreating victim. I think that's about all you need to know about them. Now read and review, PLEASE! Please review. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 2 Danger in the Woods  
  
Aragorn silently kept a look out for any danger. Reallan silently walked beside him. She seemed to be lost in thought. Suddenly Aragorn stopped walking and listened.  
  
"What's wrong?" Reallan asked.  
  
Aragorn hushed her and continued searching the forest with his eyes. He had heard something. He drew his sword and slowly began walking around the forest. Reallan began to follow him, staying close to his side.  
  
"Stay right here, Reallan." Aragorn said as he slowly took a step forward.  
  
Reallan stopped walking and stood trembling. "What do you hear?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Wranks! They're near."  
  
Reallan looked confused, but suddenly foul looking creatures began to charge out. Aragorn was ready. He slashed at them with his sword with great skill. The wranks could move quickly; however, and some easily dodged Aragorn's sword.  
  
"Strider!" Reallan suddenly screamed.  
  
Aragorn turned around. Five wranks were trying to corner her. Aragorn jumped in the midst of them. He slashed furiously at them and grabbed Reallan, positioning her behind him. He slashed at a few more wranks, but he could see more coming. Aragorn looked around. There were too many of them for him to fight on his own while protecting Reallan. He had to escape.  
  
He quickly ran toward his horse. His one hand held Reallan and with his other he slashed at the wranks. "We must escape quickly, Reallan." Aragorn said as he helped her on Gwindor. He then jumped up himself. Holding on tightly to the horse and Reallan, he bent low to his horse.  
  
"Noro lim, Gwindor." He said.  
  
Gwindor immediately began to run. Aragorn was a skilled rider and easily maneuvered Gwindor around the trees. The wranks were following close behind, but they could not keep up their speed for long. A few tried shooting arrows, but the arrows missed.  
  
Soon the wranks were no longer in sight. Aragorn slowed Gwindor down some, but still kept him at a steady pace.  
  
"Are you okay?" Aragorn asked Reallan.  
  
Reallan nodded. She was breathing hard. "What were those things?" She asked, her voice trembling.  
  
"They're called wranks. They live around this forest. I have encountered them many times in these woods, yet their number seems to be decreasing. They are dying out."  
  
"Sure looked like a lot of them to me." Reallan said, her voice weak. "Will they be back?"  
  
"Night will fall soon," Aragorn said as he looked to the sky. "They do not hunt at nighttime. Tomorrow morning we will pass into the borders of Rivendell. They will not follow us there." Aragorn said trying to comfort the girl's fears.  
  
Reallan nodded, but still she was frightened.  
  
For a few more hours they traveled. As night fell, Aragorn looked for a place to camp. He found a small clearing in the woods and quickly dismounted. After helping Reallan down, Aragorn began to set up camp. He built a fire and began to cook some dinner. He only had a small amount of food left. He had been hunting for more food when he found Reallan. Under normal circumstances, he would find more, but being so close to Rivendell he just used the food he had. It would be enough.  
  
After eating, Reallan lay down on a blanket Aragorn had put down for her. He had only one, but Reallan did not complain. Aragorn sat silently staring at the fire.  
  
"Strider," Reallan said.  
  
Aragorn turned his head.  
  
"Can you sing me a song to help me sleep?"  
  
Aragorn smiled. He was not use to children, but he decided to try his best to make Reallan happy. She was so alone; it was the least he could do for her. "What would you like me to sing?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Reallan shrugged.  
  
Aragorn thought for a moment. Then with a soft voice he began to sing. He sang a song in Elvish that he had learned some time ago. After he had only sung a few short lines, Reallan fell asleep. Weariness from the day had overcome her. Aragorn smiled and continued to sing silently to himself.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The next morning before dawn, Aragorn woke Reallan. "Wake up, Reallan. We must travel to Rivendell." Aragorn said as he gently shook her awake.  
  
Reallan moaned as she opened her eyes. "The sun isn't even up." Reallan complained.  
  
"We are getting an early start. Have something to eat, then we head out." Aragorn said.  
  
Reallan slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. Aragorn was already eating. He did not even look tired and Reallan wondered if he had slept.  
  
In just a few minutes, Aragorn and Reallan were ready to go. He helped Reallan up on Gwindor and then mounted behind her.  
  
"Strider," Reallan asked after only a few minutes. "Why did you decide to help me?"  
  
"I know what it is like to feel scarred and alone. I couldn't leave you." Aragorn replied.  
  
Reallan placed her hand on his arm. "Thank you Strider. I don't know what I would have done, if you had not found me."  
  
Aragorn smiled. *~*~*  
  
A few hours later Aragorn dismounted from Gwindor. They were past the borders of Rivendell and Aragorn decided to walk. Reallan also dismounted and walked beside Aragorn.  
  
As they walked into Rivendell, Reallan began to see elves. She had never seen an elf before and fear began to fill her. She suddenly gripped Aragorn's hand with both of hers.  
Aragorn looked down. "What is wrong?" Aragorn asked as he stopped walking.  
  
"I am afraid." Reallan replied still clutching Aragorn's muddy hand.  
  
Aragorn was about to offer her a word of comfort but someone else spoke before he could.  
  
"There is no need to be afraid, young one. You are safe here."  
  
Aragorn looked up to see Elrond walking towards them. He slightly bowed his head to the elf lord.  
  
"Mae govannen, Estel." Elrond greeted.  
  
Aragorn smiled. "It is good to see you, Elrond."  
  
Elrond nodded. "Come. We have much to discuss." Elrond then turned behind him and called to another elf. "Ninde," he called.  
  
A young elf girl came and stood beside Elrond. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes. Her face looked like porcelain and it was full of grace and beauty.  
  
"Take the girl to the river and get her cleaned up. I must talk with Estel." Elrond said to her.  
  
Ninde nodded and reached out her hand to Reallan.  
  
Reallan drew back and hid behind Aragorn. Aragorn looked down at her. "It's okay, Reallan. Ninde will not hurt you."  
  
"I'll show you our beautiful waterfall." Ninde said with a sweet voice. "Come on, it's okay."  
  
Reallan looked up at Aragorn then slowly reached out and took Ninde's hand. Ninde smiled and began to lead the child to the river.  
  
Aragorn watched for a moment then silently began to follow Elrond.  
  
"Tell me about the girl." Elrond asked as he began to walk.  
  
"I found Reallan in the woods about a days journey from here. She said her home was near the mountains, but I am not sure exactly where. Her town was attacked and she fled into the woods. She had been wandering for four days before I found her."  
  
"Do you know who attacked her town?" Elrond inquired.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "No, she didn't say. But I fear it was the orcs."  
  
"My fears exactly. Recently they have been attacking many small towns killing most, taking few prisoners. One by one, these savage beasts are destroying towns. The towns have no warning and no way of defense."  
  
Aragorn nodded his head sadly.  
  
For some time, both were silent. Finally Elrond spoke. "I want you to see if you can find Reallan's town. Look for any clues to determine what the orcs are planning. Set off tomorrow and take Elladan with you."  
  
Aragorn nodded.  
  
Elrond turned toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And be careful. The orcs may still be lingering near the town."  
  
Aragorn nodded then turned and left. He needed to get some rest before he set out. 


	3. Staying with Elves

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. It belongs to the wonderful author J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. The next chapters will be posted quicker, especially if I get many reviews. So, please review.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Staying with Elves  
  
Aragorn walked toward the river where Ninde had taken Reallan to play. He soon found them laughing and playing together. Ninde's dress was soaked and her hair which was dripping wet, clung to her head. Reallan was also soaked. The mud was gone from her face and hands. Her hair was combed out and it hung down her back.  
  
Aragorn smiled as he watched them play. Then silently he crept down toward the river. Ninde smiled as she saw him. Reallan looked up and ran to him.  
  
"Strider," She said with a huge smile on her face. She grasped his hand with both of hers and began to pull him toward the river. "You have to see this waterfall. It's so beautiful." She exclaimed.  
  
Aragorn smiled and let the child lead him to the waterfall. Indeed it was beautiful and no matter how many times Aragorn had come here he still loved to look at it. For a moment, he looked at it, then he turned to look at Ninde who had followed them.  
  
"Thank you for watching Reallan." Aragorn said. "Lord Elrond would like to speak with you."  
  
Ninde smiled and nodded. "I'll watch her anytime you need." Looking at Reallan, she added a goodbye.  
  
Reallan waved to her as she left.  
  
For a moment Aragorn was silent, then he bent down near Reallan. "I'm going to be leaving tomorrow morning, Reallan."  
  
Sadness filled Reallan's face. "Why? Where are you going?" She asked.  
  
"I'm going to try to find your town and see if I can find out what happened." Aragorn said gently.  
  
"Can I come with you?" She asked eagerly. "If my parents survived they must be worried about me."  
  
Aragorn tensed. He knew her parents were most likely dead or had been made prisoners. "You stay here in the safety of Rivendell. I'll see what I can find." Aragorn said.  
  
Reallan nodded. "Do you think my mum is still alive?" She asked.  
  
"That's what I'm going to find out." Aragorn said calmly.  
  
Reallan nodded again. "Be careful." She said, as she looked him in the eyes. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt, but please find my mum and dad."  
  
Aragorn forced himself to smile. "I'll do what I can." Standing up he said. "I don't leave till tomorrow, so would you like a tour of Rivendell?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Reallan grabbed his hand. "Yes, please. I would love it." She said, now smiling.  
  
Aragorn nodded and began to show her around. Later in the day, after they had ate, Aragorn led Reallan to her bed chamber. Lord Elrond had prepared a room for her next to Aragorn's chamber.  
  
"Do you think the elves will mind me staying with them?" Reallan asked as they entered her room.  
  
"Mind? No, of course not. Think of yourself as the guest of honor here, Reallan." Aragorn said cheerfully.  
  
Reallan half smiled. "It's really nice here, but I miss my home and my parents and my brother."  
  
"Your brother?" Aragorn asked. "You never mentioned him before."  
  
Reallan nodded. "Amras has been gone for a few weeks on some journey. I miss him a lot."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Try to make yourself as comfortable as you can here. I'll see what I can find out and maybe I can find your brother for you." Aragorn encouraged.  
  
"He was suppose to be back any day now." Reallan said. "I wish I could go with you, so I could see him."  
  
Aragorn smiled at her as he tucked her into bed. "I'll be back in a couple of days. While I'm gone Ninde will look out for you."  
  
Reallan nodded. "Good night, Strider." She said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Aragorn awoke early the next morning. After dressing, he went outside. Elladan was already waiting.  
  
"Good morning, Estel." Elladan greeted.  
  
Aragorn bowed his head. "Good morning."  
  
A few seconds later, Elrond came outside. Behind him, another elf was leading Aragorn's horse. For a short time, Elrond talked with Elladan and Aragorn. When he finished Aragorn mounted his horse. Elladan did the same.  
  
"Be careful!" Elrond warned them both. "Find out any information that you can."  
  
"We will be careful Father." Elladan replied.  
  
With that, Aragorn and Elladan spurred their horses and were off.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Reallan awoke a few hours later. For a moment, she could not remember where she was, but as she looked around the room, she felt at peace. Suddenly she leapt out of bed as she remembered that Strider was going to be leaving. She walked outside and soon found Ninde waiting for her.  
  
"Where is Strider?" Reallan asked.  
  
Ninde smiled at the use of Aragorn's ranger name. She had only heard it used a few times. "He left early this morning."  
  
Reallan let her head drop. "I was hoping to be able to see him before he left."  
  
Ninde stooped down and looked Reallan in the eyes. "He'll be back soon. Don't worry." Standing up Ninde placed her hand out for Reallan. "Come on. One of my friends is waiting for us near the river."  
  
Reallan looked up and sighed. "Alright." She said as she took Ninde's hand. In a few moments, they made it to the beautiful flowing stream. Another elf girl was sitting by the water's edge. She had long black hair that glistened in the sunlight. When she turned to face them, her brown eyes sparkled.  
  
"Good morning," she said with a smile.  
  
"Reallan, I would like you to meet Itarilde." Ninde said.  
  
Itarilde stood up. "I am glad to meet you, Reallan."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you too, Ee-thi-al-arday." Reallan said trying hard to pronounce the name correctly.  
  
Itarilde smiled at her pronunciation.  
  
For the rest of the day, the two elves showed Reallan all the beautiful sights of Rivendell. They also began teaching her some elven words. Reallan enjoyed all the sights and especially enjoyed learning the elven language, but she was still worried. She wished she knew if her parents were alive. She wished she knew if her brother, Amras was okay and she also worried for Strider. She only hoped he would return soon and bring with him good news.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Throughout the day, Elladan and Aragorn rode, hardly stopping. At night, they finally stopped. They found a place near the river to rest their horses and a peaceful place to rest themselves.  
  
Aragorn sat down comfortably and began to eat the food Elrond had packed for them. Elladan sat down beside him.  
  
"It's been a while since you and I have been out together." Elladan said breaking the silence.  
  
Aragorn looked at him and nodded. "Yes, it has been, mellon nin."  
For a moment, Elladan observed his half brother. Aragorn was lost in thought. "What is on your mind?" Elladan asked.  
  
Aragorn turned to look at him. "I'm just thinking."  
  
"Tell me what troubles you."  
  
Aragorn sighed. "I worry about what we will find when we reach the town. I hope that Reallan's parents are still alive and that she can go back and live with them, but my heart tells me otherwise. I don't want Reallan to grow up alone in Rivendell. She deserves better."  
  
"Oh so you're saying Elrond didn't do a good enough job of raising you?" Elladan joked.  
  
Aragorn shot him a glance. "Elladan, that's not what I meant and you know it. She deserves to live among her people, to live with her real parents." Aragorn looked up at the sky.  
  
Elladan placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Yes, I know what you mean. Do not give up hope. Her parents might still be alive."  
  
Aragorn nodded, but remained silent. 


	4. Aragorn's Findings

Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate your comments. In addition, I would like to thank Alia G. L for beta reading my chapters. I had some very foolish mistakes and I appreciate your help. Without further delay, here is the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Aragorn's Findings  
  
Aragorn and Elladan continued riding. They were now on the third day of their journey. Suddenly Elladan pulled his horse to a stop and looked across the land.  
  
"What do your elven eyes see?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Elladan sighed. "I believe it is the ruins of the town. Even from this distance, it looks as if everything has been burned in the town."  
  
"Are there any survivors?" Aragorn asked, yet almost dreaded the answer.  
  
"There is a group of men traveling from that direction."  
  
Aragorn immediately threw himself on the ground to listen. With his ear close to the ground he could hear the hoof beats of their horses. "I can hear them." Aragorn said as he stood. "They are heading this way."  
  
Elladan nodded. "There is only twelve of them. Perhaps they can tell us news of the town."  
  
Aragorn nodded and mounted his horse, yet his heart was heavy. They continued riding, now towards the men. After only a short time, Aragorn saw the men ahead. The men slowed their horse to a halt as Elladan and Aragorn approached.  
  
"What news do you have of the town ahead?" Aragorn asked as he stopped his horse.  
  
One of the men rode his horse out farther. "What business does an elf and a ranger have with our town?" The man questioned.  
  
"We heard it was attacked by orcs. We came to look for any survivors." Aragorn said.  
  
The man dismounted from his horse. "The men you see here are the only survivors of the town. Everything else has been destroyed." The man replied with great sadness in his voice.  
  
Aragorn sighed and dismounted. "I am sorry."  
  
The man nodded. "Tell me, how did you know we were attacked?"  
  
"There still might be one survivor from the town." Aragorn began.  
  
At this, the man perked up.  
  
"While traveling in the woods I found a young girl. She told me her town was attacked." Aragorn finished.  
  
"What is the name of this child?" The man asked.  
  
"Her name is Reallan." Aragorn was about to say more but the man interrupted him.  
  
"Where is she? Is she safe?" The man demanded as he eyed Aragorn.  
  
"She is in the safety of Rivendell. She is under the protection of lord Elrond."  
  
Relief swept over the man's face. "Then to you I owe my life. For you have protected the life of my sister."  
  
Aragorn smiled.  
  
"Will you take me to her?" The man asked.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "It is a three day journey from here."  
  
The man nodded and called to his men. "Shinway, Igrid, come with me. The rest of you head south toward Gondor. We will meet you there in a few days."  
  
The horsemen nodded and rode off with the exception of the two he had called.  
  
Turning back to Aragorn the man asked, "May I know the name of the ranger who saved my sister's life?"  
  
"As a ranger, I am known as Strider." Aragorn replied.  
  
The man nodded. "I am Amras."  
  
"Estel!" Elladan suddenly called.  
  
Aragorn turned. "What is it Elladan?"  
  
"Orcs are coming from the east." Elladan replied.  
  
"Then let us ride." Aragorn said as he mounted.  
  
Elladan nodded and began to lead the way to Rivendell.  
  
For awhile they kept up a quick pace. Then slowly their pace slowed until it was only a small trot. Night would be falling soon and Aragorn and Elladan began to look for a place to rest for the night.  
  
The men traveled a short distance behind them, silently talking amongst themselves. Aragorn could not make out their words, but Elladan could understand their silent whispers.  
  
"I'm very cautious of this ranger." Amras whispered. "If it were not for the elf, I never would have trusted him."  
  
"I agree with you. Why would a ranger concern himself with a young girl?" The man known as Igrid said.  
  
"You should be thankful he found her." The other man, Shinway, said, but he immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry, that was not my place." He apologized.  
  
Amras sighed. "No, you're right. We have all suffered a great loss. I should be happy someone found my sister, even if he is a ranger. We have no choice, but to trust them and hope he has caused her no harm."  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"What were they saying?" Aragorn asked Elladan in the elven language.  
  
"They were debating on whether on not to trust you." Elladan replied smiling. "They seemed fine trusting me."  
  
Aragorn shot him a glance, but he knew most people did not trust rangers very easily. He continued riding in silence. His heart was still heavy for he knew Reallan would be grieved by her parents' death, but he was also glad they had found her brother. At least she would have someone to look after her. 


	5. Bad News

Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter. A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Bad News  
  
"How much longer till we get to Rivendell?" Igrid asked Elladan on the second night of their journey.  
  
Elladan turned his head away from the campfire to look at the man. "We should be there sometime tomorrow." He replied.  
  
For a while they sat in silence. Then, Amras broke the silence. "Why did you take Reallan to Rivendell?" He asked Aragorn in an attempt to figure out the mysteriousness of the ranger.  
  
Aragorn shrugged. "I was only a day's journey from Rivendell and I knew the elf lords would protect her."  
  
"And why does a ranger speak the elven language?" Amras continued to pry.  
  
Aragorn turned his head to look at him. "As a ranger I am skilled in many things. Speaking elvish fluently is one of them."  
  
Amras sighed and decided to retire for the night. Soon all the men lay down and Aragorn and Elladan were left alone. For a while, the two talked silently together in the elvish tongue. Then they decided to rest a while. They took turns so someone was always watching the woods for danger. First Elladan rested while Aragorn watched. Then Elladan rose and watched as Aragorn rested. Aragorn; however did not rest well, for many things were on his mind.  
  
Soon, however, the sun rose and the group was back on their way. The rest of the journey was in silence. As they traveled into Rivendell, however, the men became fascinated. They had never seen such a beautiful place in all their lives.  
  
Elladan and Estel dismounted and led the group into the House of Elrond.  
  
"Welcome back, Elladan and Estel." Elrond said as they entered.  
  
Aragorn bowed a greeting.  
  
"I am afraid I do not have good news." Elladan began. "Only twelve men survived the attack on the town. They only survived because they were traveling at the time of the attack."  
  
"We brought three of them here." Aragorn continued. "We brought Reallan's brother, Amras, and two of his companions."  
  
Elrond bowed his head, sadly. "Welcome to Rivendell. You may stay as long as you like."  
  
"I just want to get my sister and leave." Amras replied.  
  
Elrond nodded. "Before you see her; however, may I ask you about your town?"  
  
"What about it?" Amras asked.  
  
"Many towns have recently been attacked by orcs and I wish to find the reason." Elrond replied gently.  
  
Amras nodded. For a while they talked.  
  
As they were talking, Aragorn excused himself and went to find Reallan. He found her in one of the gardens of Rivendell. When she saw him, she immediately jumped up and ran to him.  
  
"Mae govannen, melon nin." She greeted.  
  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow at her and smiled. "I see you have learned some elvish." Aragorn said in the common tongue.  
  
Reallan nodded. "Ninde and Itarilde have been teaching me." Suddenly Reallan changed the subject. "So what did you find out? Are my parents okay? Did you find my brother?"  
  
Aragorn slightly smiled at her eagerness, yet he didn't know how to tell her. He bent down on a knee and looked at her. "I found your brother." He replied as calmly as he could.  
  
Reallan's eyes lit up. "You did! Where is he?"  
  
"He is here. He is talking with Elrond at the moment."  
  
"I must go see him." Reallan said as she turned to run. Suddenly she stopped and turned around. "What about my parents? Are they okay?" Reallan asked as worry spread across her face.  
  
Aragorn sighed and walked toward her. He bent down again. "Reallan," he gently began.  
  
Suddenly another voice called her name from behind her. It was Amras.  
  
"Reallan!" he said.  
  
Reallan turned and ran to him. He embraced her. "I've missed you so much." Reallan said as he held her in his arms.  
  
"I've missed you, too. I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried." Amras said as he placed her back on the ground.  
  
Suddenly Reallan became serious again. "What about mom and dad? Are they okay?"  
  
Amras cringed and bent down on a knee. "Reallan, mom and dad, they, they didn't make it."  
  
Reallan burst into tears. Amras held her tightly and stroked her hair.  
  
Aragorn sighed as he watched. He hated to see her in pain. He had lost his father years ago and his mother had left him in Rivendell. Elrond had taken him in like his own child, but at times, Aragorn still wished he could see his mother again. The pain still lingered inside of him, yet Reallan had lost both of her parents at once. Aragorn could not imagine her pain. 


	6. A Sad Goodbye

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.  
  
A/N: This is the last chapter. I have enjoyed writing this and I hope you have enjoyed reading. I am thinking of a sequel; however, but I'm not sure.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A Sad Goodbye  
  
Aragorn sat talking with Elrond. It was early in the morning and a few birds chirped loudly. Elrond had not found out too much from Amras. The orcs did not seem to have any pattern to their attacks. All the facts were the same. The orcs attacked the town without warning. They killed everyone in the town and burned all the buildings. Some unlucky few were taken captive and were hardly ever seen again.  
  
Aragorn sighed.  
  
"Tell me what you are thinking, Estel?" Elrond asked.  
  
Aragorn looked up. "I just wish there was more I could have done for Reallan." He replied.  
  
Elrond nodded. "You have done what you could. Do not blame yourself for any fate you could not control."  
  
Aragorn nodded.  
  
"Good morning, Strider." Reallan said as she walked by them. Her voice sounded sad and weary.  
  
Aragorn turned toward her. "Good morning, Reallan." Aragorn said trying to sound joyful.  
  
Reallan walked toward him. "My brother said we are going to leave in a few moments." She said sadly.  
  
Aragorn nodded.  
  
"I don't know why we can't stay, since our town has been destroyed." Reallan continued.  
  
"You will find a place, Reallan. I think your brother is going to head towards Gondor." Aragorn said as he pulled her up on his lap.  
  
Reallan nodded. "That's what Amras said. I never have liked the city of Gondor though." She smiled and whispered, "It would be better if you were there as King."  
  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
Reallan smiled mischievously. "Itarilde told me. I kept asking about you, so she finally told me your story. Don't worry! I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me."  
  
Aragorn smiled.  
  
"There you are Reallan." Igrid said as he approached them. "We've been looking all over for you." He took Reallan's hand and began to walk outside.  
  
Aragorn stood and followed them.  
  
"Are you ready to go, Reallan?" Amras asked as he saw them.  
  
Reallan shook her head. "I must say goodbye to everyone first."  
  
"Well, make it quick. We have a long journey ahead of us." Amras replied.  
  
Reallan sadly nodded. She ran to Ninde and hugged her tightly. Tears began streaming down her face as she said goodbye to those she had met. When she came to Elrond, she thanked him for letting her stay in Rivendell. Elrond told her she could come anytime.  
  
Then she approached Aragorn lastly. Aragorn bent down on a knee and she embraced him.  
  
"I'm going to miss you." She whispered to him.  
  
"I'll miss you, too." Aragorn said as a tear slipped down his cheek.  
  
"I love you, King Aragorn." She whispered in his ear so no one else could hear.  
  
Aragorn smiled and let go of her. "Navaer melon nin."  
  
Reallan managed a smile then walked toward her brother. He picked her up and placed her on his horse. Then he walked to Aragorn.  
  
"Thank you again for saving Reallan and for your kindness toward her." Amras said.  
  
Aragorn nodded.  
  
Amras quickly mounted behind Reallan and turned his horse. Reallan looked back one more time. She would miss Rivendell and all the elves in it, but she would miss Aragorn the most.  
  
Aragorn watched silently as they left. He turned around to see tears on many of the elves' faces. In just a short time she had made many friends. He hoped he would see her again one day and something told him he would.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers and a big thanks to Alia G. L for beta reading all my chapters. I hope you enjoyed. Just to let you know. 'Navaer mellon nin' means Goodbye my friend. I am not positive if navaer means good bye, but I think it does. Anyway, please review. 


End file.
